


New Experiences

by Fledgling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exploration, M/M, Smut, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Genji has mostly come to terms with his new body, he still has a lot to figure out. Thankfully his teacher is more then happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> I have three plus years of experience writing Transformers porn, I'm not letting it go to waste.

It was the way his leg would itch sometimes, and he’d reach down to scratch it before remembering he had no skin there to itch. Or the way he would reach up to push his bangs from his face, only to remember his hair was hidden away in his helmet. Or the way he would have echoes of feelings of pleasure, only to be too confused and, at first, slightly disgusted with his own body to do anything about it.

Cyborg body, human feelings and desires.

Genji sighed, unfolding from his meditation pose and instead lying on the grass. The sky was cloudless, an endless expanse of blue, and Genji let his thoughts wonder. He could feel the familiar hum of arousal in his brain, and he huffed in frustration. In the rush to build his body and save his life, Dr. Ziegler hadn’t thought to put in any equivalent to genitals, other more vital systems needing her attention. By the time all was said and done and he was awake, it was already too late in the integration process to make any changes.

Which led to his current predicament: sexual urges with literally no clue how to deal with them.

“Genji? Is everything alright?”

Genji lifted his head as he heard Zenyatta approach, shrugging his shoulders. He was surprised when Zenyatta laid down beside him, silent. Waiting.

“It is a bit of a personal matter Master.”

“Ah.” Zenyatta nodded, folding his arms over his chest. “I understand.”

Genji intended to leave it at that, however—if anyone had the answers to his predicament, it would be the omnic beside him.

“Actually, I may need your help.” Genji closed his eyes, thinking of the best, least awkward way to word this. “I… do you…” He sighed in frustration. “I still have human feelings. Urges. Though I have no means of doing anything about them.”

“I am afraid you will have to be more specific.”

Genji turned his head away. “I still become aroused sometimes, though I do not possess any means of relief that I am familiar with.”

“Oh.” Zenyatta sat up, looking over at Genji. “Is that all? I was wondering if you were going to ask at some point.”

“You were?”

Zenyatta chuckled. “You are in a new body. It is only natural you’d explore at some point. Or wish to.”

“Then you can help me?”

“Of course. Though I believe we need a change in location.” He levitated, reaching a hand out to Genji. “Come. There is much to learn.”

 

Genji whined, throwing his head back as talented fingers found another cluster of wires to tease. It had been like this for an hour now, at least, Zenyatta coaxing him open and relaxing him, only to then turn around and find all the places that made Genji writhe. Some of them were familiar, like the small of his back or the crease of his thighs, but some were completely different.

The vents along his stomach.

The joints of his hips.

The wires in his neck.

Each area was carefully found, teased, and then set into memory. All the while Zenyatta was talking, explaining the whys and hows and how much each area could take before potentially becoming damaged. Genji took it all in, somehow, focused on his teacher as much as on himself.

“Master, may I—” his words were cut off as Zenyatta found a sensitive area where his neck and shoulders came together.

"What was that?”

Genji took a moment to gather himself, blinking under his mask. “May I touch you?”

Zenyatta paused, seeming to have not expected the question. “Do you wish to?”

“Yes. You are making me feel so good, I wish to reciprocate.”

“You do not need to feel obligated—”

“It’s not that. I just wish to make you feel good as well.” Genji’s hands twitched. “I want to see you come apart.”

Zenyatta hummed, fingers going back to exploring Genji’s body. “You can try.”

Genji laughed, hands raising to begin his own exploration. He began with the several pistons and wires among the omnic’s neck, listening to Zenyatta hum above him. He tangled his fingers in the wires at the base of his head, stroking softly and feeling Zenyatta shiver. His other hand moved down, finding a delicate wrist and playing with the mechanisms there.

Zenyatta’s own movements did not falter, though he changed from explaining to praising Genji’s own actions. He moved his hand to the vents along Genji’s stomach, circling them before pressing lightly, watching as the green color brightened.

Genji groaned and released the monk’s wrist, letting his own hand creep around his side to dive into the uncovered sections of his back. The lack of plating there made him more flexible, something he showed when he bowed his back as a result of Genji’s touch.

“You are doing so well, Genji.” He moaned, bracing his hands on the cyborg’s chest as another hand found his back. “Please, do not stop.”

Genji’s visor brightened as he tangled his fingers into the mechanisms of Zenyatta’s back, caressing the metal and feeling it warm to the touch. Zenyatta’s steady stream of praise hitched when Genji tugged gently on a particular wire, Zenyatta twitching and leaning into the touch.

“Be gentle with that one.” He muttered, his hands resuming their ministrations on Genji.

For his part Genji tried to keep his attentions focused, but the clever hands of his master made it near impossible. He eventually had to remove his hands from the delicate tangle of wires at Zenyatta’s back, afraid he’d lose control and hurt him. His hands found other places though, areas meant to take more strain, and eagerly set to work seeing what noises he could wring from him.

Much to learn indeed.


End file.
